Reincarnations
by pink-neon
Summary: (AU)Dr. Genjo Sanzo's life had always been boring, but turns to one helluva adventure when he was forced to take care of Son Goku, a bouncy lad who has amnesia, and meets several interesting folk, the ever smiling Cho Hakkai and the ladies man Sha Gojyo.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1: NEW YET OLD FACES

"Good morning, sir."

To a normal person, he/she would've cheerfully replied "Good morning to you, too" or simply incline his head and nod. But Genjo Sanzo was not considered normal. In fact, he was far from it. He was not the type of person who could easily blend in with the crowd, because no matter how hard he tried, there was always this unknown factor that made him stand out. And he never had trouble making others know he didn't like it one bit.

"Tch", came his trademark expression as he ignored the employee who greeted him and stepped out of the elevator. With long, smooth strides he made his way toward his office, all too aware of the sneaking glances, whispers and drools that were directed at him. Automatically, he chose to ignore him. He always did. Well, maybe not always, for at certain occasions when they got very annoying or when he was in a bad mood, he would send his famous death glare that always made them shut up and cower in fear.

He finally reached the confinements of his office, the only thing that shielded him from everybody's view. But aside from the many books that lined the bookshelves, the different tools he uses, he was greeted by another sight, one so disgusting that made his insides churn and his violet eyes harden. His so-called aunt was sitting on his favorite burgundy armchair, relaxed, with an aura of grace and order.

"Hello, Konzen," Kanzeon greeted, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, her eyes twinkling with amusement and mischief.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Sanzo exclaimed.

Above anything else, he hated her aunt. And that's saying something, since we're talking about hot headed Genjo Sanzo here. Kanzeon was so damn irritating, always putting him into very sticky and difficult situations just for her own entertainment, as if she wasn't contented with her soap operas. But most important of all, she was the reason why Sanzo was who he is now: a doctor. A highly respected, famous, stalked-by-many doctor.

"Why, Konzen, is that the proper way to treat your lovely aunt?" Kanzeon said in a voice too sweet for her. She crossed her legs and flipped her long ebony tresses tied by in a ponytail over her shoulder.

Sanzo glared at her. "Lovely?" he said, disgusted. "And stop calling me Konzen. You know very well my name's Sanzo." Apparently, he had the misfortune of having an aunt who called him "Konzen" ever since he could remember, even though he had argued about it for the millionth time.

But his aunt only said her usual reply, "You don't like to be called Konzen? But you must know…it suits you better, _much_ better, Konzen Douji."

"Go away! And you haven't answered my question. I said earlier, what are you doing here!" Sanzo demanded, willing for this to be nothing but a nightmare as his aunt looked at him again with those very strange eyes. Sometimes, just sometimes, he would feel an odd sensation whenever she looked at him. It was as if she could see right through her soul, as if she held so much knowledge about him that no one else, even himself, knew. She was always like that, he guesed. She was often out of his sight, doing God knows what and when she did appear, just like now, she would do it in the most unexpected places and time, then later on just vanish like a bubble. If someone knew better, would've been mistaken for a ghost.

By now, Kanzeon had already risen from the chair and had sidled beside Sanzo, one arm draped over his shoulder, much to his annoyance.

Sanzo's eye twitched. "Get. Off. Me. Now," he said in his dangerously, low tone.

Kanzeon acted as though she didn't hear him. "Bored out of your wits, are you not, Konzen?" she half-whispered in his ear.

Sanzo gritted his teeth and chose not to reply but instead reached for his trusty Smith and Wesson gun. This was one of the other things that separated Sanzo from the rest. He was the only living doctor carrying a gun and using it at least ten times a day for threatening and personal purposes. "Shut up or I'll shoot your head off," he growled.

Kanzeon laughed and refrained from touching her dear niece. "You're awfully lucky your beautiful aunt here took some pity on you. Come with me. I'll show you something that would definitely take away your boredom," she told him and motioned for him to follow her out of his office.

Instead of shooting her, Sanzo grudgingly complied, only because he knew that if he refused, it would cause more troubles for him because Kanzeon would bug her to no end.

She led him to several corridors, muttering about the boring life "Konzen" led; checking patients all day long, lounging about in his office, researching on some antidote to various illnesses, scaring poor unfortunate people, when she stopped in front of a door and opened it.

The room was another one of the large hospital's one used for special patients. Amidst the dull, white walls and other furniture, there, lying and strapped on a bed, was a boy with unruly russet hair, sleeping peacefully like a baby.

"Isn't he so cute?" Kanzeon murmured, smiling.

"Why is he tied up like this, like an animal?" Sanzo hadn't really meant for him to ask that out loud. What he wanted to tell Kanzeon was that he would not take part in whatever thing she was planning to put him. Yet the words already escaped from his tongue. As he looked at the boy, he couldn't help but feel _something. _It was odder than the feeling he felt whenever around his aunt. There was this sense of familiarity that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"He was found in some remote forest when he was young and was raised in the orphanage. There was no information about his parents or family. Then when he was ten, he did something unforgivable and was sent to the rehabilitation in Chicago," Kanzeon told him as she undid the cloth that tied the boy to the bed.

Sanzo raised a blond eyebrow. "The one in Chicago? The most popular and heavily guarded one around here? For what reason?" he asked.

"Yes, that's the one. Well, no one really wanted to talk about what happened, as it was too gruesome and frightening, and I'm not telling you either," Kanzeon smirked at the glare that Sanzo gave her and continued, "After a few months of staying, he broke free of the rehab. He was caught after several weeks and was eventually placed under a more imposing one and later on, here."

"So what has that got to do with me? I'm a doctor, not a psychiatrist," Sanzo snapped, although he couldn't help but wonder about the child's intriguing past.

Kanzeon smirked again. "Now here's the interesting bit, Konzen. You'll take care of this child from now on. You see, the poor guy has amnesia and its up to you to cure him," she said.

The weight of her words came crashing down on Sanzo. He couldn't believe the nerve of her aunt! Already his life had been full of crap and now she's adding some more of it! Sanzo tried his hardest not to ram his fist on his aunt's face and chop her into tiny pieces. "You old hag! I'm not doing you another favor! I have no business with this mad boy so take back your words before I shoot you!" he snarled, his eyes burning with anger.

"Well, sorry for you, Konzen. This is not a favor because you really don't have much of a choice, you know. You just go behave yourself and play keeper to this child, understand?" Kanzeon explained patiently, smiling.

Sanzo reached again for his gun from the pocket of his white coat and proceeded to use it on his aunt, but it was too late. She had already left, miraculously and the bulolets shot into the walls and the door instead.

Sanzo groaned. He could feel his migraine coming. He reminded himself to shoot his aunt first thing when he sees her again, and after he got rid of the child left under his care. No doubt, Kanzeon must've signed already all specific documents to prove this, he thought. And maybe she even forged his signature. That old hag.

Just then, the brown haired boy stirred. He might've awoken because of the noise his gun had produced.

Sanzo glanced at him just in time when the boy opened his eyes. The intensity of his big, bright golden eyes shocked him. And for a fleeting moment, when their eyes met, time froze.

It was the same eyes Sanzo had been seeing sometimes in his dreams, he was sure of it. At times, when he was alone in his room sipping coffee, with nothing to do, Sanzo's mind would just go over a vision of those eyes, staring at him with such innocence and trust like no other. How a pair of eyes brought sleepless nights on him, he could never understand.

Slowly, the boy stood up and touched his blond hair, while Sanzo was too busy thinking about his golden eyes. "Your hair…" he murmured. "It's like the sun."

Sanzo looked at him in disbelief. Somehow, somewhere, he had heard these lines before. What de javu! And it took a while before he recovered himself. "Shut up!" he growled and tried to break free from the boy's iron grip on his silky blond hair, but to no avail. "Ow! My hair! No! _Don't _pull it!"

With a final tug, Sanzo broke free and he smacked the boy with his fists.

The boy, in turn, retaliated by saying, "Ouch! That hurt! What'd you do that for?"

"Hmph," Sanzo said grumpily. "I can't believe that old hag tricked me into babysitting _you."_

The boy's face lightened as he realized what those words meant. "You mean, you're going to take care of me? I'm not going back to that old freaky place any longer? Really really really?" He looked like a bird who have been set free from its cage.

"Do I have any other choice? But if you pull my hair again, I'll shoot you, you stupid monkey!" Sanzo said angrily. Briefly, he wondered why the hell he called him a monkey. Why did he feel as though it was the perfect name to call him? When did he go calling people nicknames anyway?

"Hey! Don't call me a monkey! My name's Goku!" the boy replied, pouting. "You're so mean!"

Sanzo looked at him. "Goku?" he repeated. Meaning, the ability to see invisible things, he thought. He was pretty sure he's the first Goku he'd met in his life, but there was his instinct, telling him there was something he should remember, something important with the word "Goku".

"Yes, Goku!" Goku said, happy that he was being called by his right name and not "Idiot" "Devil" or some other cruel names the people from the rehab and orphanage used to call him. "What's your name, mister?"

Sanzo didn't even glance at him. "Sanzo. Genjo Sanzo," he said stonily.

The boy grinned. "That's a nice name!" he said too cheerfully for Sanzo's taste. Then, a frown crept to his face as he looked over Sanzo's clothes. "Ne, Sanzo?"

"What?" Sanzo snapped.

"Your clothes…You're-you're one of them too, aren't you?" Goku asked, hiding the slight tremor in his voice, but Sanzo heard it anyway.

Sanzo gritted his teeth. In barely a few minutes, this boy had already irritated him. If Goku couldn't be careful, he might just replace Kanzeon at the top of Sanzo's "Kill List". Talk about a record-breaker. "I don't know what your talking about," he told him.

Goku shiften uncomfortably in his seat, eyes still trained on Sanzo. "You're a doctor, right? Like those people in that horrible place who do all sorts of experiments on me, right?" he said silently.

Sanzo wanted to tell him the difference between a doctor and a psychiatrists, but figured the boy wouldn't understand a thing he'd say, seeing as right now he couldn't understand that Sanzo didn't want him in his presence. "And if I say I am?" he asked coolly.

For a moment, Goku was silent. He was contemplating on what to say. Finally, he grinned. "Well, I don't care. At least, not anymore. Maybe you are like them, but to me you're not. Besides, you freed me, right? So there's no point in complaining," he said.

This struck Sanzo like a bolt of lightning. How can a kid be completely naïve and wise at the same time? How can someone like him be so dangerous as to be placed in such a dreadful place, where the doctors there are as mad as their patients?

Suddenly, he was interrupted by a loud, rumbling noise. Sanzo looked at Goku who was rubbing his stomach.

"Ne, Sanzo, I'm really hungry! Can we go eat?" he whined, looking imploringly at him.

A vein throbbed on Sanzo's head and he instinctively smacked Goku. "Shut up!" he exclaimed.

"Come on! You're taking care of me! And that means you have to feed me, or else I'll die of hunger!" Goku wailed.

"I said shut up! You're too loud, kid!" Sanzo screeched.

"Hey!" Goku protested. "I'm not a kid! If you don't know, I'm eighteen!"

Sanzo gaped at him. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. No way could this too-energetic kid be as old as eighteen, he thought incredulously. It was too impossible.

"Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku griped, sending him pleading looks. "Let's go eaaaaatt!"

Feeling very annoyed at the situation at hand, Sanzo finally nodded, but only to save himself the torture of listening to Goku's wails. "Fine, but if you do anything unnecessary, I'll kill you," he said grumpily.

"Yay! We're eating!" Goku cheered, bouncing up and down like a ball.

Oh, all must pray for Genjo Sanzo, for he is about to learn and discover the greatest natural calamity known to all mankind, one that surpasses tsunamis, floods and earthquakes: Goku's appetite.


	2. Saviors

CHAPTER 2: SAVIOR

"One shot of tequila, please."

"Can I get you _anything _else, sir?"

"No, thanks," the man by the name of Sha Gojyo replied. He shuddered. Clearly, the waitress was flirting with him. Now normally, he would have flirted back with his million-dollar smile and ask her out but he was not in his usual perverted mood. Besides, the girl wasn't even close to attractive, with a pug-like nose and lips too big.

"Very well," the said waitress sighed and walked away, her high heeled shoes clicking against the tiled floor of the bar called "Cat's Eye", only to reappear later holding a glass of wine and served it at the red headed man sitting comfortably by the bartender's table.

"Here you go, sir."

Gojyo grinned as if to say thanks. Taking a sip of his drink, he quietly scanned the bar for some potential playmates for poker, but was disappointed to find none. Unfortunately, he was the only one save for a bunch of old folks who were still around and he doubted they even knew how to play the game.

Oh well, it's late anyway, he thought grimly.

"You're not from here, are you?"

Gojyo looked up to see the old bartender smiling at him. Pinned on the left side of his black shirt was a name tag bearing the words "Kenny".

"Nope," Gojyo said casually. I don't below to any town, city or country, he added as an afterthought.

"That I can see," the bartender said. "You've got a hell of freaky eyes and hair, eh, dude? It's not often you see someone who has the guts to don red colored contact lenses and dyed hair when it's not the trend."

Something about what he said triggered something in Gojyo's mind. He wanted to tell Kenny that he wasn't one for trends, him being a non-conformist, but when he opened his mouth to speak, no words came out.

It simply brought back old memories he thought he had long forgotten. True, the bartender was true indeed. His hair had the color of bright cherry and to his great scorn, it was natural.

Gojyo inwardly laughed. Blood. He looked like blood, whether he liked it or not. But…wasn't it he who wanted to look this way? Certainly not. And he wasn't the only one who thought so. His mother…

"Hey, you ok, man?" the bartender asked, snapping him out of his dark thoughts.

"Yeah," Gojyo answered, suddenly blaming the bartender for bringing back things that shouldn't appear on his head. After downing the remains of his liquor, he rose from his seat.

"Leaving so early?"

"Right. I gotta go," Gojyo told him. He fished the insides of his jeans pocket, left a dollar on the table and walked out into the chilly night air. Glancing at his wrist watch, he found out it was almost midnight.

Walking coolly and kicking some pebbles along the way, Gojyo stared at the full moon ahead of him. It shone brightly and reminded him of a crystal ball some old fortune teller had used when she predicted his future a few days ago. According to the old woman, something, or someone would step into his life and change it forever. But Gojyo laughed it off. No use in believing such non-sense.

He shivered and brought his leather jacket closer to his body as another gust of wind blew and made his fingers numb. He should've known better than to leave his motorcycle back home.

"But where exactly is home?" he suddenly asked himself.

Just then, a blood-curling scream pierced the night air.

Gojyo spun around and wondered who the hell was still awake at this time of the night. Out of curiosity, he ran toward the direction of the voice and soon came across an old alley that reeked of garbage and alcohol.

Gojyo gasped. A man was lying on the ground, his clothes torn and battered, blood seeping from a large wound on his chest. His eyes too, were bleeding. He looked badly bruised and as Gojyo further examined him, he realized he had been beaten by a club or some sort of thing not just once, but several times.

"Oi!" Gojyo shouted, hoping the man would answer. Could it be he was dead? Gojyo checked for a pulse and found one, although it was faint.

He thought of just leaving the man, figuring he'd die anyway, but the little left of his conscience wouldn't let him.

After a moment of indecision, he lifted the body and carried it on his shoulder, his feet going in the direction of the nearest hospital.

"Sha Gojyo, you're going way too soft," he told himself.

"One more fwaysh pleash!" (Translation: One more plate please!)

Sanzo rested his hands on his head and tried to stay in control. But it was hard when you're with someone as hyper and food-obsessed with Goku, who, by the way, was finishing his 20th dish by now. Why was he here in the first place?

Oh, because you got tired of the monkey's whining? A voice inside his head told him.

Sanzo sighed. From the moment they left the hospital, he found out the boy was more trouble than he was worth. So far, he almost broke the handle of Sanzo's car, almost got him into an accident while driving, almost terrorized the guards on the mall's entrance, almost stole some food displays on a store selling fried noodles and almost turned another shop into a tornado-stricken place. Keyword: ALMOST. Had Sanzo not been there, Goku would've ripped the mall into pieces.

"Oh my gosh, how could a person with such appetite be that _small!_"

"He swallowed an entire chicken in mere seconds!"

"His mouth is like a vacuum, I can't believe it!"

All the customers, waiters and the rest of the staff all stared in amazement and shock at Goku. The kid had the biggest appetite in the whole wide world. Sanzo wouldn't be surprised if he ate the restaurant's food supply after a few minutes.

"Sanzo, this is the besht!" (best!) Goku exclaimed through a mouthful of crab rice.

"Ugh," Sanzo said, trying his hard not to look at Goku devouring his food. It was too disgusting to look at.

Suddenly, Sanzo's cellular phone rang. He looked at the screen and found out it was from his annoying loud-mouthed nurse, Wilma. "What do you want?" he drawled as he pressed the phone to his ear. "If you don't know, I'm busy."

"Dr. Sanzo! I'm so happy I finally got a hold of you! I've been contacting you at your home but no one was answering and then-"

"Get to the point, Wilma," Sanzo snapped.

"Sir, we need you back at the hospital. There's a patient in critical condition and the other doctors said you're the only one who can help him!" his nurse said frantically.

Sanzo grunted. "Fine, I'm on my way," he said and clicked the phone off. He sighed. He knew very well his fellow doctors there could help whoever the patient is. But of course, they were just so lazy they couldn't even bother to have their hands soiled in blood. Why worry since the great doctor Sanzo was there anyway?  
"Worthless bastards," Sanzo thought angrily. "And they call themselves doctors?"

Standing up and thrusting his gold credit card on the waiter's nose, he motioned for Goku to follow him.

"But-but-but Sanzo!" Goku whimpered. "I'm not done yet! I'm still hungry! I haven't even eaten dessert, or tasted this delicious salad made with crunchy leaves and-"

"Shut up or I'll leave you behind!" Sanzo snarled, glaring at Goku.

Goku looked at all his uneaten food wistfully. "But Sanzo-"

He was again interrupted, this time by Sanzo's gun. He bared had time to evade it as the bullet sailed past his ear and broke one customer's glass. "Ok, I'm coming," Goku said hurriedly, not wanting to experience Sanzo's wrath.

The man whose glass had been damaged stood angrily and pointed his finger at Sanzo. "Hey you! How dare you! Aren't you aware I can sue you for carrying dangerous weapons around, more or less with a kid!" he exclaimed.

Sanzo merely gazed at the man. "My gun's legal and I have every reason to use it," he said coolly. Courtesy of my _aunt, _he thought. "Goku, let's go."

Without another word, the blonde doctor left with the brown-haired kid, much to the relief of everyone in the restaurant, even the guy who stood up against Sanzo. He sank to his knees, trembling. He swore he saw nothing but coldness in those icy, violet eyes. And it was scary. _Very _scary.

Gojyo leaned against the white walls of San Francisco Hospital, his right hand holding a cigarette while the other was shoved inside his pocket. The smell of smoke infiltrated his lungs, but he didn't care. He was addicted.

"You are aware those are not allowed in a hospital, are you?" a voice said.

He looked up and red met violet. Gojyo ignored the remark. "Are you the doctor in charge here?" he asked.

The blonde guy nodded stiffly. "Dr. Genjo Sanzo," he said as though he didn't want to give his name away.

"Sha Gojyo," Gojyo supplied. He frowned. Those violet eyes and blonde hair seemed familiar. But where did he see such rare features? Have he met this blonde dude before?

Apparently, he didn't notice he said his thoughts aloud. The doctor was still for a few moments. "No, I don't think we've met before," he told him.

"Oh. So how's…my, uh, companion?" Gojyo asked, unsure of what to call the man he had just rescued.

"He has a few fractured ribs, the wounds on his chest had been taken care of, his left eye was badly injured so he may have to wear glasses, and it may take awhile before he could walk properly," Sanzo said monotonously. "It's a miracle he even survived," he added.

"Oh?" Gojyo said. "So when do you think he could get out of here?" As much as he liked to do some charity, he still has a life to get back to.

"Three months, if all goes well," the doctor replied.

Gojyo groaned. Great, just great. Three months is a long time. Besides, he's a nomad. He can't very well stay in this city for a whole of three months! But he can't leave the man behind either.

"What's the patient's name?" Sanzo asked him.

Gojyo raised his eyebrowas. "What's that for?"

Sanzo had a sudden urge to smack the redhead. "For his records," he said, annoyed.

Gojyo grinned. "Right. Well, I'm sorry. I don't know either," he replied

non-chantly.

The doctor sighed. "What do you mean you _don't _know?" he asked.

"I don't know him, man. I mean, I just found him lying in some empty street, you know," Gojyo explained.

Just at that moment, a streak of brown bounced on the corridors, heading straight for the doctor. Gojyo was about to say "Watch out!" but it was too late. The brown thing had already bumped the blonde, causing him to fall face down on the floor with the brown thing sitting on his shoulders.

Sanzo growled. It was Goku. Who else would have the nerve to do that?

"Sanzo! Are you ok?" Goku asked innocently.

Moments later, his keeper exploded and Goku was forced to back away. "You damn stupid monkey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Didn't I tell you to stay in my office!" he said at the top of his lungs.

The boy looked back at him, his eyes wide and pleading. "But Sanzo! I was so bored with no one to talk to and I thought-"

"Shut up!"

To Gojyo's fascination and surprise, the _doctor _pulled out a gun and mercilessly aimed it at the boy, who dodged it just in time.

"Waaaahhhh! I said I'm sorry, Sanzo! I won't do it again!" he exclaimed as another bullet missed his face by a few centimeters.

"Wow. Either this doctor's crazy or his companion's a superhuman who can still stay alive after ten shots," Gojyo thought as he watched the scene with rapt attention.

Finally, Sanzo pocketed his gun, but not before sending an icy glare at Goku. "Do it again, monkey and you die," he snarled.

"And that's coming from a doctor's mouth?" Gojyo said disbelievingly. "Doesn't it state in the job description you have to heal, not kill?"

Sanzo glared daggers in his direction, prompting Gojyo to immediately shut up.

"Hey! That rhymes!" Goku chimed, staring at Gojyo. "I'm Goku! Who're you?"

Gojyo grinned. "Gojyo," he introduced. His eyes widened when the kid leaped forward and touched his hair. "Hey! What're you doing!"

Goku released his grip, his golden eyes wide. "Sorry! I just thought your hair…"

"What?" Gojyo half-whispered. He braced himself for what was to come n ext. He knew deep inside what the kid was going to say, that his hair looked like blood.

"Uh, well, I thought, seeing your hair's red, that well, it would be hot like the fire. But its not," was the reply of Goku, much to Gojyo's astonishment. He was the very first living creature who told him that.

"I-I can't believe what you did, kid!" Gojyo told him. The simplicity in Goku's words had such an effect on him. Why didn't he think of it that way? Who ever said that red only means blood?

A smile lit Goku's face. "Hey! Your words rhymed again! Are you a poet?"

The expression on Gojyo's face was priceless.


	3. Kiss of Death

CHAPTER 3: KISS OF DEATH

_Darkness._

_Blood._

_Death._

_He was walking slowly, slicing everyone he sees in the way. His whole body suddenly became a killing machine- unstoppable, merciless and oblivious to the world. He lost all sense of direction and logic as his eyes turned as red as the liquid dripping from his hands._

_Then, he halted. For a moment, his old rational self resurfaced as he gazed into those warm eyes._

_"Kanan." The name was spoken so softly, a sweet melody and careless whisper of the wind._

_There she stood, as graceful and beautiful as ever in the yellow billowing dress she was wearing when he last saw her._

_"Kanan! I'm here now. Everything's alright. They're all dead. Let's go back home."_

_A smile that did not reach her eyes._

_A tear that spoke of all her sorrows._

_"It's too late for that now, my love. I cannot take it anymore. The shock, the pain, the blame."_

_As these words were spoken, so was the drawing of a knife. It glinted dangerously like the moon's light, promising death to whoever comes near._

_"Kanan! Don't!"_

_"Goodbye."_

_Blood flowed freely._

_Cold, motionless eyes stared at him, mouth opened in a silent O._

_The clatter of a knife echoed throughout the walls of the dark room, followed by a loud cry full of longing, anguish, loss and most especially, death._

"AHHHHHH!"

Cho Hakkai's eyes snapped open, his breath coming in shallow gasps. He was sweating and panting. His hair was sticking in all directions, his eyes gaunt and lifeless. It was as if one week of slumber hadn't done him any change.

His green eyes darted back and forth the white room he was in. His mind was still screaming inside him. It was just a dream, nothing but a dream. But he knew it wasn't, even though he endlessly wished for it to be just a nightmare. He could feel the blood on his hands, blood that belonged to the people who killed Kanan, the only person in his life that mattered. He could also feel the coldness of her skin when he touched her dead body, sending shivers down her spine.

He lifted his bandaged fingers, those fingers that killed so many people. He was a murderer. He deserved to go to jail, to be subjected to punishment, to death.

I want to die, he thought, reaching for something on the table beside him, anything that would end his life.

But he found out when he moved his body, he felt a huge jolt of pain and he gasped.

"Hey! You're awake!" someone said as the door opened noisily.

Hakkai came face to face with a brunette with startling wide golden eyes, a meat bun on his mouth.

"I can't believe it!" the brunette said. "Sanzooooo!"

Hakkai winced slightly at the guy's loud voice. He felt as if his eardrums would crack.

"Were you the one shouting?"

Hakkai nodded, his dark thought fading away as he came back to reality. "Where…am I?" he managed to say.

"The hospital. Sanzo's taking care of you. And your friend Gojyo's been so worried, although he wouldn't admit it. I mean, you were asleep for a whole week!" the stranger said in between bites of his meat bun.

A frown appeared on Hakkai's face, causing him to look more stressed than he already is. Who took him to the hospital? Who's Sanzo? And he certainly didn't remember having any friend by the name of Gojyo. What is going on? "I…"

"Want some? I bet you're really hungry after being injured like that, ne?" the stranger said kindly, offering him a steamy meat bun.

Hakkai shook his head politely.

"Oh, come on! It's really good, I promise! It's the best one around here, you know. But don't tell Sanzo about these, ok? He'll be really mad."

Now Hakkai was even more curious as to who this Sanzo guy is. The boy's sentence always consists with his name.

"Sanzo!"

A tall blonde stepped in, wearing a scowl on his face. When his eye caught Goku, he wasted no time in smacking him.

"Ouch! Sanzo, that hurt!" Goku exclaimed, massaging his head.

"You stupid monkey!" Sanzo shouted angrily. "Do you have any idea how hard looking for you is? Not that I want to see you, but if you haven't realized, you just stole a bunch of meat buns from the nearby store and they're all looking for you! And now, I find you waking up my patient! You are so troublesome!" With that, the blonde brought his gun out and shoot at Goku. Again.

"Sanzooooo! I'm sorry, alright? It wasn't my fault! They left the meat buns on the table and I thought they didn't want them anymore so I grabbed them," Goku explained as he hid behind the bed to avoid being shot at. He pouted. "Besides, I didn't wake the mister. He was screaming when I came in."

Sanzo's attention went to the young man sitting on the hard, hospital bed, who a moment ago, was looking confusedly at them.

Hakkai smiled at Sanzo, not understanding everything that's going on and how he came to be in the same place as a hyper active kid and his equally dangerous keeper. "If you don't mind, er, doctor, I have a few questions I wish you could answer," he said in his gentle voice.

"That's understandable," Sanzo said. He turned to Goku, who was still hiding. "Monkey, leave us alone. Go call Gojyo. Wilma knows his phone number."

Goku, who was finally relieved that Sanzo's anger dissipated, readily agreed. "Ok. See ya later, Sanzo. Bye Mister!" he said cheerfully, waving at Sanzo and Hakkai and merrily skipped away.

Hakkai studied the doctor in front of him. There was something recognizable about him and he thought he had seen him before. He looked startled when he saw the man pull out a cigarette and light it, but not as startled when he brought out his gun. Seconds later, the smell of smoke filled the air.

"Are you just going to keep staring or ask your questions?" the doctor asked, obviously irritated.

Hakkai smiled. "Alright," he said. "How did I end up here?"

"Someone saw you and had the decency to play rescuer," Sanzo replied tonelessly.

"Oh?" Hakkai hadn't expected that to happen. He thought by the time he had finished his last attacker, he would be dead. "Who is this someone?"

Sanzo looked at Hakkai's brilliant green eyes. "I don't think that's my place to tell you," he told him.

"I see," Hakkai said.

"What happened to you?" Sanzo asked.

Hakkai's smile faded as his mind started remembering the recent events that led to his hospitalization. Kanan! His inner self screamed. "I'd rather not talk about it," he said, his voice hard.

"As you wish."

For a while, everything was silent.

Then Sanzo said, "Do you honestly think death is the solution?"

Hakkai looked at him again in surprise. "What do you mean, doctor?" he asked.

Sanzo glared at him. "I'm not an idiot. I can see it in your eyes and in the way you look at my gun as if you want it to shoot you," he told him.

A bitter smile graced Hakkai's face. He didn't think the doctor noticed. But he did anyway and that proved him smart. "Sometimes, doctor, there are things…things in this world that you could never bring yourself to remember…The pain is unbearable and you wish for it to stop," he said, trying his best not to break in front of someone.

Sanzo let his fingers drop his cigarette to the floor, where he proceeded to crush it with the sole of his shoe. "Fool," he whispered. "No one can save you but yourself. Not even death has the power to erase those things you want so badly to forget. Live your life the way you want to and don't let anything get in your way. Someone told me that."

Something about those words make Hakkai wonder if he had heard them before. But he wasn't too sure. "You don't understand…"

Sanzo laughed. "Don't flatter yourself. Let me remind you that you're not the only one who suffers in this cruel world. If it pleases you to know, there are others who have much worse conditions that you. So stop feeling like a martyr," he told him dryly.

Hakkai had nothing to say to this. He was too moved by the doctor's words.

"But if you want to die so badly…" Sanzo pulled out his gun and dropped it on the floor beside Hakkai. "Go ahead, kill yourself. I won't stop you any longer."

"Jack and Jill went up the hill to fetch a pail of water…"

It was the fifth nursery song Goku was singing when the elevator doors opened. He sent a flashy smile at the elevator operator, Mr. Walter, who was so kind to him as is to give him a snack when Sanzo refused to buy him.

"Thanks, Mr. Walter!" Goku said happily as the middle aged man tossed him a candy as he stepped out of the elevator. He grinned. Peach flavor. His favorite.

Goku excitedly popped the candy in his mouth, not bothering to pick up the candy wrapper that fell to the ground as he walked over and sat on the counter.

"Hi Mrs. Kettle!" Goku chirped.

"Goku!" The receptionist scolded. She was a fat, short haired woman who loved children, thus the nickname Goku called her, "Mrs. Kettle". "How many times must I tell you, Goku, to not litter on the floor?"

Goku smiled apologetically. "Sorry!"

Mrs. Kettle sighed. "I hope you're not here to ask for food. I just ate my lunch, Goku," she informed him.

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs. Kettle, I won't! I'm here to call Gojyo. Sanzo told me so," Goku explained as he fiddled with the pencil he found lying on the table.

"And why does our favorite doctor wish my presence?"

"Gojyo!" Goku exclaimed as he hopped from his seat and greeted the red head standing by the door, cigarette in hand.

"Hello to you too, monkey," Gojyo said.

"I'm not a monkey!" Goku protested.

Gojyo smirked. "Oh, really? Then what are you? Oh, I know! A stupid brainless _monkey!_" he said, enjoying Goku's reaction. Somehow, after having visited the hospital for days, he had become Goku's verbal sparring partner.

"No I'm not, you water sprite!" Goku yelled.

"Stop it, you two," Mrs. Kettle interrupted.

"Fine," Gojyo said. "So, Goku, what's the news?"

Goku shruggede. "Sanzo wants to see you. Maybe because the mister you always visit here's already awake," he said.

"He's awake? Well, it's about damned time," Gojyo muttered as he raked his long hair with hand. "Come on, monkey. Let's go see him."

"Ok! Ok! Sanzo must be missing me!" Goku told him as he followed Gojyo.

Gojyo snorted. That's when hell freezes, he thought.

Hakkai stared at the black gun in his hands. Now he has his chance. He can finally end everything. One pull of the trigger and he could be with Kanan again. No more pain. No more memories. No more guilt.

But a small part of him refused to. That small part of him that agreed with the doctor's words. That small part of him who just want to move on.

By the window, Sanzo stood calmly, eyes trained at him. It isn't common to find a doctor who encourages his patient to commit suicide, Hakkai thought grimly.

He glanced at the gun again. Do it! Just do it! His dark side said. But his body was paralyzed. He was torn.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!"

A guy with red hair and eyes came inside, Goku at his heels. He was staring at him in shock. "Are you out of your mind!"

"What's going on?" Goku asked confusedly, looking worriedly at all of them.

"Tch. Let him be, Gojyo," Sanzo said.

"But he's gonna bloody kill himself! How can you let him, you corrupt doctor!" Gojyo exclaimed, red eyes blazing.

"He wants to. There's no use in arguing," Sanzo replied.

Gojyo growled and glared at him before turning to the man he saved. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Cho Hakkai," Hakkai said, a bit dumbfounded at the redhead's presence. So this was Gojyo, the one Goku talked about.

"Well then, Cho Hakkai, just to let you know, I won't let someone I just saved to just go ahead and put my effort and everything else I risked for to waste. In other words, I won't let you die," Gojyo said.

"Please…" Hakkai whispered. "Please let me…"

"No." With a move so fast, Gojyo snatched the gun from Hakkai's hands. "Give me one good reason for you to do so."

Hakkai stared at the floor. "I…I want to be with her."

"You're nuts," Sanzo told him.

"My thoughts exactly," Gojyo said. "No doubt whoever _she _is, she wouldn't want this for you. She wouldn't want you to be happy, forget everything in the past and just go on with your life."

Kanan…The thought of Kanan crying because of him made Hakkai's heart bleed. He couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her cry again. It was too agonizing. Hakkai trembled through his sweat and his knees gave way. He fell to the ground.

"You're right…you're right…She wouldn't-wouldn't…want me to die," he rasped. "Kanan…"

Cho Hakkai stood atop the hill, the wind blowing before him. It was a sunny day, a new day. It had been a few days since that incident in the hospital. Although his wounds had not yet recovered and he still needed to stay at the hospital a little longer, his inner self had healed. Temporarily that is. Of course he wasn't through mourning, crying and reminiscing. There's always a small part of him that ached. But he wouldn't tell it to anyone.

He stared at the words engraved on the tombstone, bearing Kanan's name, birthday and death day. "Kanan…wherever you are…I love you," he whispered as he bent down and placed the flowers he had brought on her grave.

"Be careful. You're still injured," Sanzo said as he stood beside Hakkai.

Hakkai smiled at him. "You worry too much Dr. Sanzo," he said.

"Tch," Sanzo ignored him and stared at the blue sky.

Suddenly, shouts were heard coming from the tree nearby, where Goku and Gojyo were arguing over the food they brought.

"Hey! You ate my sandwich!"

"How do you know it's yours? Is there the words 'Goku's Property' written on the sandwich, huh, monkey boy?"

"But still! I saved it for later! That's mine, you red cockroach!"

"Fine, I'll give it back!" Gojyo pretended to vomit.

"Sanzo! Hakkai! Gojyo's bullying me!" Goku wailed.

Sanzo growled as Hakkai laughed and went over to them. "Now, you two, stop it. See Sanzo's face? Any minute now he might burst. Do you want that to happen?" he said.

Goku and Gojyo gulped and shook their heads. That would be risky, since Sanzo didn't leave his gun back home.

Hakkai smiled. "That's good," he said.

"Ne, Hakkai?" Goku asked.

"What is it?"

"Is it hard?"

Hakkai's brows knitted in confusion. "Hard what?"

Goku scratched his head. "Hard smiling always. You know? Even though you're not really that happy," he said.

Hakkai blinked. He could only wonder how on earth Goku knew. But then again, he had learned that the boy could see a lot of things other people don't normally notice.

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for those typographical errors and wrong grammar! Hope you forgive me! And yeah…Hakkai's RIGHT eye was supposed to be injured, sorry for that…AND for this angsty chapter…


	4. The Start of A Journey

CHAPTER 4: START OF A JOURNEY

The sun was blood red, its mighty rays blinding everyone within the vicinity. Dry land, together with tall mountains and valleys, stretched everywhere. Grass and other plants were scarce, but not as scarce as the supply of water. There was no wind present, causing the temperature in the air to be hotter than hot.

On the track covered road, a lone trailer was moving at an unnatural speed, defying the laws of nature and everything else. The vehicle looked like it was ready to fall apart because of the speed. Its windows were about to break and if one looked closer enough at the wheels, one could've sworn there was fire burning underneath.

The passengers weren't faring any better, either.

A tall man by the name of Sha Gojyo buried his head in his hands, his grip on the passenger seat tightening as the driver's foot pressed the gas pedal harder. "Ugh! Hakkai, you're driving next time. Anyone who disagrees, I'll cut his head off with an axe," he somehow managed to say. His normally tanned face was turning a sick shade of green.

Beside him, a bespectacled gentleman laughed. "Alright, I will. If our dear doctor here doesn't mind," he said, referring to the handsome blonde currently in charge of the wheel who only replied with an annoyed "Tch."

"I feel like I'm riding a roller coaster!" A young boy with golden eyes said, his usual cheeriness disappearing once their companion started driving. He had his hands on his head, and tiny stars were appearing above it.

"Yeah, a roller coaster that had ceased to function properly," Gojyo agreed. His red hair had transformed into a nest. He glared at Sanzo. "Couldn't you slow down a bit?"

"Shut up!" Sanzo barked, which caused in another stomach-lurching turn on the road. It was quite understandable that everyone riding the car was looking at him either pleadingly or angrily. He drove like a mad man. He probably wasn't aware that he wasn't in any kind of race. Hell, they were the only ones on the street anyway. Hakkai mildly wondered how the hell he even got his driver's license. He had a suspicious thought that his aunt, Kanzeon, had bribed the authorities in order to do so.

"Whose idea was it to start a trip as crazy as this anyway!" Gojyo grumbled, as he suddenly felt the urge to throw up his lunch.

Hakkai smiled. "I believe it all started because of…"

Flashback

_"GOKUUUUUUUU!"_

_"Eek!" Said person ran along the corridors at lightning speed as fast as his legs could carry. His eyes were wide and he had the slightest idea of what would become of him if he let Sanzo touch a single hair of his._

_"Come back here, you stupid monkey! When I get a hold of you, you'll wish you've never been born!" Sanzo screeched, looking ten times more menacing, one hand clutching the important documents his nurse Wilma gave him yesterday. Or what was left of his documents._

_"I'm sorry, Sanzo! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Goku managed to say while running for his life. "I thought they were scratch papers!"_

_A dark cloud formed above Sanzo's head and for a moment, he stopped. Then… "ACCIDENT MY ASS! I'M SUPPOSED TO HAND THESE OVER TODAY BUT NOW BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID BRAIN, I'LL HAVE GO OVER THIS AGAIN!"_

_"Gaaaaaahhhh!"_

_The angry doctor chased Goku, shooting bullets along the way. He didn't particularly care that it was his house he was damaging. Nothing mattered to him at the moment, except catching the source of his anger for the past few weeks. Ever since Goku came into his life, his orderly lifestyle became a complete mess. If this was his aunt's means of getting rid of his boredom, well, screw her! The brat was noisy, messy, troublesome and always hungry. In just a short span of time, various people had been hunting him now because of all sorts of things the monkey had done. Now he couldn't as much as get some decent sleep._

_"My, my. Did we come in wrong timing?" _

_His right eye twitched and Sanzo knew right then and there that his headache was about to get worse. "Shut up, Gojyo, unless you want to suffer the same fate as the monkey," he snarled as he slowed down his pace._

_Gojyo, who was leaning on the white-painted walls in Sanzo's living room, smirked but wisely shut his mouth._

_"Whatever did he do now?" That was Hakkai speaking. Ever since he had healed from his injuries, he had been staying over at Gojyo's temporary house, until Gojyo deemed it fit to leave. But the redhead hadn't voiced over plans of doing so, saying things about how the city well suited his tastes, which Sanzo highly doubted. Hakkai, on the other hand, had been sought after by the police after the incident in the streets where he was almost killed, but luckily everything went fine in the end. The authorities somehow believed that Hakkai had just protected himself, but he knew very well they only let him go because Sanzo was on his side, and fame and popularity won the police over. And now, he had been working as Sanzo's medical assistant, seeing as he had a fairly amount of knowledge regarding medicine._

_"Goku suddenly found it interesting to cut my important documents to shreds." Sanzo replied icily, not bothering to hide the tremendous irritation and anger in his voice._

_"Ahh." Hakkai said with a smile. "I'm sure he didn't mean to." That's Hakkai, calm and reasonable. The people at the hospital often wondered why such a decent man as him was hanging around with a bunch of lunatics. _

_"He'd been saying that for a while now, but I don't care. That hardly changes what he did," Sanzo said, glaring at Goku at the corner of his eye._

_Goku pouted and immediately hid behind Hakkai. "Please don't let him hurt me, Hakkai. He said he'd skin me alive and drop me in a boiling pot and feed me to the sharks," he mumbled, his eyes wide and bright._

_Gojyo laughed. "That's quite an imagination, eh?" he said jovially._

_"Now, now, Dr. Sanzo. You must be easy on the kids," Hakkai said and he, too, couldn't help but smile._

_Sanzo growled. "What are you buffoons doing in my house anyway?" he asked instead._

_"Why, is it such a crime to visit a friend?" Gojyo said._

_Sanzo scowled. "I don't have friends," he snapped._

_Gojyo dramatically placed his hands on his chest and pretended to swoon. "I'm deeply hurt, Sanzo dear," he said, imitating the voice of Sanzo's rooster-faced nurse, Wilma._

_"Shut up or I'll kill you!"_

_Gojyo grinned. "Aren't you even going to offer your guests a drink?" he asked as he carelessly flopped on the red velvet couch and placed his feet on the mahogany table._

_Sanzo felt his nerves crack. That table cost a fortune and Gojyo was soiling it with his dirty, mud-stained shoes. "Tch. Tea's all you'll be having," he finally said._

_"Oi, monkey boy. You heard Sanzo. Go get me tea," Gojyo said._

_Goku stuck out his tongue at him. "Go get it yourself, you red cockroach!" he retorted._

_"What did you just call me?" Gojyo said, instantly leaping out of the couch._

_"I said, you're a red cockroach! I didn't know you're deaf too!"_

_"I'm not deaf, you stupid monkey!"_

_"Then don't call me stupid!"_

_"What will I call you then…monkey?"_

_"Why you-"_

_"Tsk. Tsk. I didn't know your house suddenly became a zoo, Konzen."_

_All heads immediately turned to the woman in white. It was Kanzeon again. She was standing by the doorway, casually inspecting her nails. No one knew how she got there without anyone noticing, which kind of freaked out everyone except Sanzo, who was so used to his aunt's appearing and disappearing acts. In a flash of lightning, Sanzo withdrew his gun and aimed it at Kanzeon, who coolly dodged it._

_"What the hell are you doing here, old hag!" Sanzo bellowed, his mood darkening at the smirk on her aunt's face._

_"Glad to know you're still your old usual self, Konzen," Kanzeon said as she walked towards him, swinging her hips in what she assumed was a very sexy manner, but only made Sanzo sicker than usual._

_"Hey, someone's here, Sanzo! There's an intruder!" Goku shouted._

_"Late reaction, as expected," Gojyo said, grinning as he dodged another blow from Goku._

_"Oh, you're also here, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taisho and Son Goku," Kanzeon said._

_The three mentioned raised their eyebrows and looked confusedly at her. Now here's someone who's weirder than Sanzo. This confirmed Gojyo's suspicions. Craziness sure runs in their family. _

_"I'm sorry, but my name's Cho Hakkai," Hakkai said, smiling politely at the stranger._

_"Sha Gojyo," Gojyo supplied._

_"Hey, you got my name right! How'd you know?" Goku said, beaming at Kanzeon._

_"She was the one who gave me to you," Sanzo told him. He glared at his aunt. "Don't bother with her. She loves calling people with different names. She's been calling me Konzen all my life for no apparent reason at all," he told Gojyo and Hakkai._

_"Oh really?" Gojyo said, gazing at Kanzeon, who was laughing._

_"Anyway, I haven't come here to have fun, sadly. There's a serious matter I need to discuss with you four," Suddenly, Kanzeon's voice and facial expression became grave and serious, so unlike her that Sanzo immediately wondered how important this "matter" was to make his usual crazy aunt act like a professional for once._

_"_Us? _Why are we involved here?" Hakkai asked, not liking where this might be going._

_Kanzeon took a seat beside Gojyo. "I've just talked to the some of the authorities, Konzen. Do you recall one of the files Wilma gave you? The one regarding the SOI disease?" _

_Sanzo nodded. "The SOI is a disease that specializes in making people lose their sanity and become crazy enough to do some serious damage, even kill people on their way, whether it be family, relatives or friends. This disease is widely spread on several parts in Asia and mostly affects men. The doctors haven't found any cure for it and had requested not to tell this to the public. So as of now, the people still had no clue on what is happening. Although the doctors do believe that some group had been spreading this disease, but that's not yet confirmed," he explained to the others._

_"Correct as always, Konzen," Kanzeon said with a nod of her head. _

_Gojyo snorted. "You sound like a talking dictionary, Sanzo," he said._

_"So what has this got to do with us?" Goku voiced what was on the others' heads._

_"The government appointed you four to journey towards Asia and find the source of this disease and stop it once and for all," Kanzeon said as casually as possible._

_Silence reigned. An icy wind blew. Outside, some crickets chirped._

_"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"**_

_Kanzeon winced at their loud voices._

_"I'm going to kill you!"_

_"How can they make such a decision without even _informing _us!"_

_"That's…quite a shock…"_

_"Uhh..I don't understand what's going on, guys…"_

_That last comment came from Goku, who was scratching his head, not knowing whether to be happy or angry. His golden eyes looked confused. He looked like a lost puppy._

_Kanzeon smiled. "Is that a yes?"_

_"_NO!"

_"Oh, well…that's too bad then. I guess you wouldn't get to find and know some things...Like who killed the late Koumyou Sanzo, where Gojyo's mother's burial place is, and where Miss Kanan's parents live. Since you wouldn't accept…" Kanzeon shrugged, knowing very well this would do the trick._

_"COME AGAIN!" Sanzo bellowed, shocked at what his aunt just said._

_"What did you just say?" Hakkai blinked, not entirely sure he heard correct._

_Gojyo looked at Kanzeon. "What do you mean, you know where my mother's buried?" _

_"That's right. The government searched it for you. You honestly didn't think you'd go there without consolation, did you?" Kanzeon said. "After all, Asia is a large place. And oh, Goku dear, you might also get to recover your lost memories there, so I suggest you go."_

_Goku's eyes widened. "My…my memories?" he whispered._

_Once again, there was awkward silence. _

"_So…changed your mind?" Kanzeon asked, fully knowing the answer._

_"YES."_

End of Flashback

Gojyo groaned. "Who the hell said YES anyway?" he said as he raked his hair with his hands.

Hakkai turned to him. "I believe it was Goku," he said.

"What! It wasn't me!" Goku protested in between bites of his apple pie.

"Yes, it was _you! _And hey! Don't go on eating that pie! That's supposed to be our breakfast for tomorrow!" Gojyo shouted as he made a grab of the pie.

"I can't help it! I'm hungry!" Goku exclaimed, placing the pie out of Gojyo's prying hands. "Besides, you ate my share of food this morning, so that's only fair!"

"If I didn't, you would've eaten _everyone's _share, you stupid monkey," Gojyo reasoned out and finally grabbed the pie and took a bite.

"Gojyo! That's mine!"

"Nuh-uh. You'll have to force it out of my stomach first."

"Ok, then."

Choke. Sputter. "OI! Don't punch me, ape!"

"Give me my food back!"

"I just ate it! What can't you understand about that!"

"Well, you shouldn't have!"

"You can't do anything about it now, can you?"

"You perverted water sprite! You're so mean! Sanzooooooooo!"

"_SHUT THE HELL UP!"_

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Sanzo stepped out of his seat in order to silence Goku and Gojyo. It seemed as if his patience didn't last long enough, judging from the dark look he's sending the two. It also didn't help that he was suffering from a lot of stress, seeing as he'd been driving for hours now, surviving through the complaints of the group.

Thwack!

"Ahhhhh! I didn't do anything, Sanzo!"

"Stop it, you crazy doctor!"

"Now, now, there's no need to get violent…" Hakkai said, raising his hands as he tried to calm Sanzo down.

More banging….

"_Can't somebody have some peace and quiet without you two babbling like ducks!"_

"But Sanzo…I'm not…a duck!"

"That's right, because you're a monkey."

"Whaaat! I am not!"

"Oh yes you are!"

"No!"

"Well, would you rather be a duck, then?"

"Better than a slimy cockroach like you!"

"Are you saying something you piece of shit!"

"Sanzo, Gojyo's saying bad words!"

Bang! Thwack! Smack!

"_I said SHUT UP! What part of that can you not understand!"_

"Ahhhh! Please stop it! I'm sorry, alright!"

"I swear, you should be the one placed in a hospital, not your patients!"

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," Hakkai said, smiling as he gave up his job as peacemaker and opted to watch them safely on the sidelines instead.

The bus suddenly jolted, sending Goku toppling on top of Gojyo, who in turn managed to sit on top of a very, very, irritated blonde doctor.

Gojyo paused from the fight and looked fearfully at the others. When he spoke, his voice appeared kind of panicked. "Uhh….guys? Who's driving?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry for the really late update…I was so busy with lots of other things that I almost abandoned this fic…Well, almost anyway…Haha…Please review if ya have the time…Sank yuu! Oh, and next chapter, Kougaiji and the gang make their appearances…


End file.
